Usernames
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Elizabeta and Gilbert meet in a chat room and want to meet in real life. PRUHUN! R&R plz!


In began in their junior year of high school.

But first, a little background. In their freshman year, the school was given a grant to give every student a laptop, which were soon nicknamed "Ottos" by the students because they had an automatic connection to the internet and anything they needed for school. However, a ton of sites were blocked by the school servers.

Thankfully, a group of students from the senior class quickly hacked into the server and figured out how to override the server and distributed CD's that did the same thing to any computer that had the school's program on them. They did this stealthily too, so that it got around to every kid in the school, and no one on the faculty found out.

The group of seniors also put another program on there, a forum only for Hetalia Gakuen. The forum had hundreds of chatrooms, and anything was allowed. Well, except for three rules. One, real names were to be kept secret, and may only be shared with your very best friends who wouldn't expose you. Two, usernames must be related to something you're passionate about. Three, what happens in the chatrooms, stay in the chatrooms; meaning that no one could mention conversations outside the forum. The rules were posted at the top of every chatroom, just to remind anyone who went on.

Everyone in the school went on the forum, it was something that everyone in the school went on during class when the teacher wasn't looking, at home, during lunch, and just about every other time. People made new friends, ones that hardly ever met in real life.

Our story begins with an English class. Elizabeta Hedervary sat in the front, closest to the door, and Gilbert Beilschmidt sat farthest from the door, in the back by the window. The two were acquaintances, but only because Elizabeta had dated his cousin for a short time in their Sophomore year. Each was incredibly aware of each other's physical appearance and thought that the other was completely out of their league.

After all, they were each the most sought after people in the grade, yet they each didn't seem to realize how many of the opposite sex fawned over them.

Everyone had their Ottos out, supposedly filling out some survey that the government had sent to every school. It was the high school version of the census, basically. No one was working on it though. They were on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, and the forum. However, all of the friends that Gilbert and Elizabeta usually chatted with on the forum were offline, and they didn't feel like going on any other social networks.

So each of them logged in to a random chatroom, and by coincidence, it was the same one.

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: has logged in._**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: has logged in._**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: 'Sup_ **_ Gilbert typed boredly, looking up at where their teacher was sitting, oblivious to everyone's slacking.

_**_TulipFanqueen: Hi_ **_ Elizabeta replied, wondering who this "AwesomeBirdKing" was.

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: I'm sooooo bored. Entertain me, peasant._ **_When the message pinged up on her Otto, she stifled giggles. Whoever this "AwesomeBirdKing" was, he was hilariously full of himself.

_**_TulipFanqueen: Everyone knows that queens rule over their kings. So...no._**_ Gilbert grinned at his Otto, happy that this girl was entertaining.

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: Am I allowed to ask about your user? Because it's weird_**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: Tulips are my fave flower, I'm a fan of pretty much every fandom. And I'm more than a girl, I'm a queen. I know it's stupid, but it was my friend's idea. We each made up each other's user_**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: O rlly? What's this friend's user?_**_ Gilbert asked curiously.

_**_TulipFanqueen: ChocolateHazard69_**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: Srsly? LMAO! XD_**_ Gilbert barely held in his laughter when he read her reply.

_**_TulipFanqueen: I just had to get her back ^u^ neway wats up with ur user?_**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: im awesome, and theres no denying it. i own a bird. i am king. simple as that._**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: some1s full of themselves!_**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: I speak the truth. No doubters!_**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: Lol, nvrmind. neway, what class are u in?_**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: English 11_**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: me too, which class?_**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: If I told u, u might melt into a puddle of awe if we were in teh same class. u might be able to tell who i was._**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: Paranoid! But whateves. I just wish the gvt wouldnt give out those stupid surveys. i mean, cmon, who answers them truthfully, even if theyre anon._**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: No one, thats who! I mean, rlly? It asked the same boring Qs as it did last year, and the year b4, and the yr b4 THAT!_**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: Oh,look! Class is almost ovr! Gotta log out my Otto 4 lunch!_**_ Elizabeta glanced at her Otto's clock.

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: b4 u go, would u accept a friend request if i sent it?_**_ Gilbert asked, a bit nervous since he felt like he liked this girl, whoever she was.

_**_TulipFanqueen: :) Sure! Then we can talk later_**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: (has sent you a friend request- **__**confirm**__** /**__**deny)**__**_**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: has accepted AwesomeBirdKing's friend request_**_ Elizabeta smiled as she accepted.

_**_TulipFanqueen: seeya King!_**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: ttyl queen!_**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: has logged out._**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: has logged out._**_

The bell rang a moment after, and everyone shoved their Ottos into their school-issued laptop carriers and headed out the door. They went on to lunch, each meeting up for their own friends along the way. Neither said a word about each other, because they new their other friends were going to tease them about it.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, after talking all day every day over the most random subjects, the two secretly wanted to meet each other. They couldn't go out and say their names, because the system automatically blanked out any names that belonged to those in the chatroom. They were each nervous about seeing each other too, since it would be one of the most awkward situations in the world. Neither said a word about wanting to meet the other until one day, Gilbert broke his silence out of impatience.

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: has logged in._**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: has logged in._**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: Lemme cut to the chase. I wanna meet u irl_**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: How?_**_ She typed with trembling fingers.

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: How bout we wear stuff that's got something to do with our users on Monday?_**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: HOw am i supposed 2 tell its u though?_**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: I'll wear a shirt w/ a bird on it, and I'll call ppl peasants all day_**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: LOL kay, I'll wear a tulip necklace and call ppl peasants 2. but wat if we make a mistake?_**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: i dont rlly care if i make a mistake, as long as I figure out who u r in the end_**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: Aw, such a charmer~_**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: It's what I aim for bbe ;)_**_

Elizabeta was blushing from head to toe when that message came in on her Otto. So much so that her teacher sent her a dirty look and told her to shut down her laptop.

_**_TulipFanqueen: ttyl King! teacher is giving me a death stare! hope to see you monday! (0/^/0)_**_

_**_TulipFanqueen: has logged out._**_

_**_AwesomeBirdKing: has logged out._**_

* * *

Waiting over the weekend was hard. They talked constantly, but never about what would happen on Monday. On Sunday night, they each laid out their clothes for the following day, planning everything in detail and getting used to saying "peasant" after pretty much everything. They wanted to be sure they'd meet the other, yet they were horribly nervous.

During their first two classes, they don't notice anyone, which is disappointing. In third period, they notice each other, but can't be sure because of a couple other people who are surprisingly wearing similar things. Another guy is wearing a National Parks shirt with a hawk on it, and another girl is wearing a necklace with a golden tulip motif.

Gilbert's shirt is from American Eagle, and every chance he had to speak that day, he said peasant, but the teacher in their English class ran a regime. The teacher wouldn't let anyone speak, if not called on, and if they did, they'd be sent down to the office for insubordination and disruption, and the student would be suspended. So Gilbert kept his mouth shut (for once) in that class.

"Now, Mr. Beilschmidt, just to review, what are infinitive verbs?" The teacher asked boredly.

Instead of telling the teacher that he hadn't been listening (ever), Gilbert smiled in such a way that a king did, with a look of utter superiority, and said, "I refuse to answer, peasant."

With that, the entire class burst into laughter that didn't die for five minutes. Elizabeta knew that she had found **AwesomeBirdKing**, and just had to signal to him that it was her. She got her chance when the class died down and the teacher pointed to her. After all, every teacher knew to sort of expect that sort of thing from Gilbert, and he didn't know why he tried.

"Moving on. How about you, Ms. Hedervary? What are infinitive verbs?:"

"I don't answer to peasants," she managed to say before the class burst into laughter once again.

Now that one of his best students was being insubordinate, the teacher got red-faced and angry. "Beilschmidt! Hedervary! Office! Now! Expect detention for a week!"

Gilbert stood while Elizabeta stared in shock. She had never gotten herself in trouble like this in school. The red-eyed boy strolled over to her desk by the door, took her hand, and bowed deeply. "Meine Königin," Gilbert said with a small smile.

Elizabeta stood with a smile, still holding his hand, and whispered, "én királyom."

They walked out of the classroom, hand-in-hand, and to the office. Neither was at all upset about the detentions. After all, Gilbert was used to detention, and he had pulled Elizabeta against the hallway wall and had planted a deep kiss on her lips. After that, neither was feeling particularly bad.

* * *

((This isn't really one of my favorite stories, but I was going to explode if I didn't write this. So here it is! PLZ go to my profile and vote on my poll, even if you don't know the series, I just need help getting out of my writers block!))


End file.
